starclancatsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lachkehle
Sie ist eine weiße schlanke hübsche Kätzin mit rotbraunen,dunkelbraunen und sandfarbenen Muster mit schönen Bernsteinaugen, sie hat eine sehr hohe Stimme Lachpfote.png Lachkehle.png Familie und Clan Mutter -'' Natterschweif ''Vater - ''Rauchherz ''Erziehmutter - ''Dunkelpelz ''Stiefbrüder - ''Leopardenfeder,Gepardenfell ''Schwester -'' Rotkelchenkehle ''Clan - ''DonnerClan ''Mentorin - ''Pantherfederthumb|Gepardenfell als Krieger ''Tanten -'' Dunkelpelz,Pantherherz ''Onkel -'' Glutschweif ''Entfernte Verwandschaft -'' Mondwindthumb|Rotkelchenkehle als Kriegerthumb|Leopardenfeder als Krieger Geschichte Ihre Mutter kommt aus einem anderen Clan, also sind sie und ihre Schwester HalbClan Katzen. Ihr Vater Rauchherz bettelte seine Schwester an die zwei noch aufzunehmen. Ihre Cousins waren jetzt auch gleichzeitig ihre Stiefgeschwister. Rotkelchenjunges hatte eine schöne helle Stimme und Lachjunges hat ihren Namen deswegen weil sie eine hohe Stimme hat. Lachjunges war einverüchtig auf ihre Schwester, alle sagten sie habe so eine schöne Stimme und die anderen lachten sie nur aus. Doch Leopardenjunges, Rotkelchenjunges und Gepardenjunges fanden die Stimme cool. Als sie Schüler wurden bekam Lachpfote Pantherfeder als Mentorin, eine kleine schwarze Kätzin mit grauen Muster. Rotkelchenpfote bekam Ringelschweif, eine sandfarbene Kätzin mit ringen am Fell, Leopardenpfote bekam Beerenschweif, ein braunroter Kater und Gepardenpfote bekam Löwenglut, ein sandfarbener Kater mit bernsteinAugen. Ihre Mentorin war auch eine die es nicht störte das sie eine hohe Stimme hatte. Sogar Feuerstern musste manchmal lachen. Das kränkte sie am meisten, der Anführer sollte doch jemanden auch aufmuntern, und es nicht noch schlimmer machen. Pantherfeder meinte seine Meinung sei nicht wichtig. Sie immer launischer. Als Kriegerin hieß sie dann Lachkehle, was sie eigentlich erwartete hatte. Als Feuerstern sie ansprach sagte sie nichts, und er wurde wütend. Sie fauchte nur und er wusste was sie meinte. Er sagte ihr ihre Aufgabe und sie nickte nur. Sie redete nur mit denen die nicht lachten, so wie ihre Geschwister und ihre Mentorin. Quotes zwischen Lachpfote,Feuerstern und Gepardenpfote ''Gepardenpfote - ''Hallo, Lachpfote ''Lachpfote -'' Hallo. ''Feuerstern -'' Na wie geht es euch zwei? ''Lachpfote und Gepardenpfote - ''Gut. ''Feuerstern -'' *kicher* ''Lachpfote -'' Wieso kicherst du? ''Feuerstern -'' stuldigung *lach* ''Gepardenpfote -'' Hey, halt deine Klappe. ''Feuerstern - ''Wie kannst du es nur wagen! ''Gepardenpfote - ''Sollte ein Anführer nicht allen helfen und nicht blöd auslachen nur weil sie eine andere Stimme haben. Oder tust du nur so als wärst du ein Anführer! ''Feuerstern - ''Mach du mal schnell deine Klappe zu bevor ich sie dir stopfe. ''Gepardenpfote - ''Oh,ich hab ja solche Angst, blöder Fuchsdung. ''Feuerstern -'' Na warte nur! verschwindet ''Lachpfote -'' Danke, Gepardenpfote. ''Gepardenpfote -'' Keine Ursache. Anderes ''- I have always wish I had a so wonderful voice like my Sister Robinpaw. My vioce is anything beautiful, I sound high and slanting - '' ''to Pantherfeather ''- Do not worry about what it Firestar says, his opinion matters not a bit, he's just a miserable fox dung! -'' to Gigglepaw ''- You should be proud of it, you're the only one who has such a voice, you're a miracle. I think your voice is as beautiful as the Robinthroat. - '' to Gigglethroat ''- Firestar you're just a lousy-friendly leader. You're just a stupid pile of fur. You don't understand when you do non-or hurt someone? As you should too, you're a heartless stupid fox dung! - '' to Firestar as he defend his Sister Gigglethoat ''' ''